


As sweet as Dornish Wine

by hear_me_brightroar



Series: Jaithur drabbles, works, and one-shots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bisexual jaime is here and queer, oops im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_me_brightroar/pseuds/hear_me_brightroar
Summary: While stuck in Robb Stark's camp as a prisoner, Jaime thinks of a happier time with happier memories, of the last person he loved truly and purely





	As sweet as Dornish Wine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this caused me personal heartbreak to write im not gonna lie. i'm riding the jaime/arthur ship and not getting off any time soon  
> also the title was kinda inspired by hozier's cherry wine

When Jaime had to endure listening to Robb Stark’s soldiers, the mocking and the threats, he went away inside, to a place not even his brother knew. When it all came back to him, he would go away to that same place.

It was in the White Tower, a place that usually haunts him, but there was a time where it was a blissful heaven, peace amidst such chaos.

It was with Arthur, it hurt to think of what the honourable man would think of him now, slaying his own king, siring bastards, sitting in his own shit… not the boy he once was. A boy who still thought there was good in the world, that people could choose to do the just and honourable things, now, he has turned into a person his younger self would have despised, an oathbreaker and a man without honour.

He remembered a time where Ser Arthur would look at him with a kind smile, a warm face, and a smothering embrace, warmer than all the fires from Dorne to Casterly Rock. In the precious free time they had, him and Ser Arthur would talk, about everything really. Then that one precious day in the gardens, guarding the little princess Rhaenys while she played with her kitten, Balerion the black dread, she had called him.

The King’s Landing sun beat down on them, Jaime sweating in his armour, Arthur had made a joke about how the Westermen were weak southerners and he remembered laughing, a bright and care-free sound against Balerion’s distant meows and the hustle and bustle of the city. He remembered Arthur looking at him with a sense of pride, of love… one could say.

He remembered his heart beating faster and faster as the knight made his way closer, a smooth grin on his face, light blond hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Jaime almost laughed in his cell… almost, he must have looked a state that day compared to the Arthur, sweating and most likely sunburnt.

But none of it mattered to Arthur as he had took his face in his hands, and pressed his sweet lips against Jaime’s own. He could still remember how the Dornishman’s hair fell over his eyes, casting a dark shadow along his features. Jaime could remember thinking to himself that the great knight tasted sweet, and was gentle yet passionate, careful yet adventurous.

It had took him a moment to realise what happened, but he soon melted into the older man, feeling safe in his hands, like nothing would happen to them if they stood beside each other, fearless against everyone else.

He could have stayed in that garden forever, unburdened by the increasing unrest in the kingdoms and Queen Rhaella’s screams for help, but not all sweet dreams lasted, Arthur had been sent away by the prince’s request and he was forced to guard a mad man. And he lived while Arthur died, as did little Rhaenys, who had trusted him and played with him many years ago. Jaime shed a tear despite himself, he could still remember all their faces, haunting him in his darkest moments, judging his every decision. Arthur would spit on the man he was now, a traitor, he should have died instead of Arthur, who was a kinder and better man than he is and will ever be.

It was sweet while it lasted, like Dornish wine.


End file.
